Come on and break my heart
by Littlest Girl
Summary: Fluff. Para poder ser feliz, alguien tuvo que romper su corazón primero. ¿Que sí le importa? No. ¿Si quisiera que le rompieran el corazón de nuevo? Si eso es necesario para tenerlo a él, entonces que la rompan todas las veces que sea necesario. AH


**Historia:** Pebels. 

**Personajes: **Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**

**«****Come on and breake my heart****»**

«_Ninguno de los dos _

_pensó que todo iba _

_a terminar_

_así._ »

-Entonces...

-Está bien.

-Es lo mejor.

-Eso creo. Bien…

Y mordió su labio para no dejar las lágrimas caer.

-… fue lindo conocerte.

"_¡¿Fue lindo conocerte?!"_ Dios, mejor cerraba su boca.

-Lo mismo digo. Cuídate, Bella.

-Tú también.

Recogió su abrigo y le sonrió antes de voltear.

-Oye.

-¿Si?

-Eres una buena chica, Bell's. Lo siento.

-Adiós, Jacob.

Cuando volvió a casa aquella tarde, metió los pedacitos de corazón roto en su bolsillo y le quitó el polvo a su sonrisa fingida que tanto tiempo atrás había guardado para volver a vestirla.

-¡Hija! Que bueno que llegaste, necesito pedirte un inmenso favor.

-Dime.

La mujer tras la encimera le sonrió con dulzura mientras le tendía un plato con galletas que rechazó.

-Antes, ¿cómo fue todo con Jacob?

-Bien, supongo.

-¿Qué se supone significa 'supongo'?

-Bueno, terminamos. En realidad, él terminó conmigo.

-Oh, cariño.

Sintió el calor materno a través de los brazos de su madre. Necesitaba un poco de cariño maternal para curar su corazón, o quizá necesitara más que eso.

-Yo pensé que ustedes iban tan bien.

-Creo que tú y yo éramos las únicas.

-¿Las únicas? – murmuró suavemente acariciándole el cabello.

-A los chicos nos les agradaba mucho.

-Y cuando dices chicos te refieres a Edward.

-Si, y Alice, y Emmett, y Jasper, y Rosalie. Sobre todo Rosalie.

-Tus amigos son muy celosos. Eso es todo.

-Supongo. ¿Y qué querías?

-Nada, hija. Yo lo haré por más tarde.

-¿Segura?

-Si, yo me encargo de todo. ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo quiero dormir un poco… - y llorar - …. Y descansar. Si alguien llama diles que estoy durmiendo.

-¿Y si llaman preguntando para saber cómo fue todo? Sabes cómo es Alice.

-No le digas que él terminó conmigo. No quiero que venga aquí diciendo que hay que celebrarlo. Simplemente dile que llegué agotada y necesito una siesta.

-Está bien, cariño. Descansa.

-Gracias, mamá. Te quiero.

-Owwww, yo también te quiero dulzura. Muchísimo.

Sólo necesitaba tiempo, se dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Quizá sólo necesitara un par de días para que su corazón adolorido sanara y todo volviera a ser como antes, como hace dos años y medio, cuando aún no lo había conocido y era endemoniadamente feliz con sus amigos.

Giró sobre la cama y sus ojos inevitablemente observaron el cuadro sobre la mesita de noche; era una foto de su primer aniversario, hay una enorme sonrisa en su rostro -y es que lo quería mucho- así que ella supone, por la mirada en su ojos, que él también.

La pone boca abajo para intentar dormir un poco y ver si los recuerdos dejan de acosarla.

Se pregunta si todas sus rupturas futuras serán igual. Que te sientes ahogada, como si un enorme edificio estuviera haciendo presión sobre tu pecho, como los abrazos asfixiantes de Emmett.

En la soledad del cuarto se escucha un único y retumbante sollozo brotar entre las sombras. Con el dorso de la mano se ha secado el rastro de una lágrima en la mejilla y ha respirado con fuerza para normalizar los latidos suaves de su corazón.

Estira la mano y bebe del vaso que su madre debió dejar sobre la mesita mientras ella dormía por la tarde, mas, accidentalmente, tira algo al suelo y se hace pedazos con un golpe sordo y tajante.

Se levanta y enciende las luces –se ha hecho de noche- y observa con una mezcla de horror y alivio que un marco de fotografía blanco con detalles en madera está rodeado de pedacitos de vidrio.

Sabe qué fotografía es la que estaba en ese cuadro, la tiene memorizada con detalles, sin embargo, se demora mucho tiempo en recogerlo del suelo y ponerlo en su lugar.

De hecho, ha amanecido y es hora de ir al instituto cuando sus dedos finos toman el portarretrato del suelo y acarician a los chicos sonrientes de la foto.

Involuntariamente sonríe, que es lo que siempre hace cuando piensa en Jacob.

Sabe que debería llorar y odiarlo. Todavía siente su voz grave y oscura susurrarle la conversación de ayer.

_«-Somos amigos, ¿no?_

_-Por supuesto, Jake. ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Y, por eso es que debemos ser siempre sinceros el uno con el otro sin importar cuánto duela la verdad._

_-Jacob, me estás asustando. Dime qué ocurre._

_-Sólo promete que no me vas a odiar…»_

-¿Bella? ¿Me escuchaste?

Con dedos temblorosos devuelve la fotografía a donde pertenece y voltea para ver a su madre en el rellano de la puerta.

-Lo siento, Ma'. ¿Decías?

-Mi niña…

Y, por supuesto, no entiende por qué su madre ha hecho un puchero y la abraza como si quisiera fundirla y guardarla en un lugar seguro junto a ella, hasta que Renné se aleja un escaso centímetro y le seca el rostro con ojos aguados.

Cuando la vuelve a abrazar, Isabella no sabe si la que solloza es ella o su madre.

-Duerme un poco cariño. – dice tomando el basurero deseando con todo su ser deshacerse de aquel cuadro lo antes posible. - Llamaré al colegio para decir que estás enferma.

Pero no tiene fuerzas de replicar. Sabe que sólo asustará a sus amigos y que prolongará un día más ver a Jacob y superarlo, pero está tan exhausta que para lo único que tiene ánimos es para asentir y volver a la cama.

Le duele el pecho.

_«-Sólo dilo._

_-Te quiero, cariño. Sabes que sí._

_-¿Pero…?_

_-Pero… conocí a alguien._

_-Oh._

_-Yo no quería, te lo juro. Sólo la conocí y de pronto… de pronto estaba enamorado. _

_-¿Ena… morado?_

_-Bella, por favor. – le llenó el rostro de besos. – Tienes que creerme, yo nunca, nunca, quise que esto ocurriera pero pasó y me siento como la mierda, pero… yo no puedo… Dios, lo lamento.»_

-¿Si?

_-Bella, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué faltaste?_

-Estoy algo enferma, Allie.

_-Eso fue lo que dijo la señora Coppe. _

Silencio.

-Estoy bien.

_-¿Estás segura?_

-Si.

_-¿Estaría bien si Rose y yo pasamos para dejarte los deberes?_

-¿No te molesta si me los das mañana en clase? De verdad no quiero contagiarlas.

_-Si, claro. No hay… problema._

-Adiós, Alice.

_-Bye, Bella._

No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Alice sabía que algo ocurría. Alice siempre lo sabía. Y cómo le hubiese encantado tener a sus amigas allí para subirle el ánimo y llorar, mas esta era una de esas veces en que sólo deseas estar sola y pensar. Pensar…

_«-¡Dí algo, maldita sea!_

_-Yo… no sé qué decir._

_-Dime que soy un jodido idiota, Bella. Dime que metí la pata y que no quieres volver a verme, pero por favor no me mires con esos ojitos de compasión. ¡Me estás matando!_

_-No te odio. Tampoco te culpo. Todos tienen derecho a enamorarse y yo no soy quién para decirte que no…_

_-Maldición, Isabella. Deja de hacer esto tan difícil._

_-Sólo quiero que seas feliz._

_-¡Jodida mierda!»_

-¿Bella, cariño?

-Si.

-Hummm… los chicos están aquí. Y… les prometí que te preguntaría si querías verlos.

-Mamá… no, por favor. Por favor…

-Tranquila, yo les diré. No pasa nada.

Ya no sentía las piernas por estar horas y horas acostada, pero tampoco sentía el corazón, o la cara, o incluso sus manos. Era como si toda ella estuviera adormecida.

Quizá por ello no escuchó guijarros en la ventana. Ni tampoco a alguien trepar hasta que lo tuvo en su habitación.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Shhh, tus padres te van a oír.

-Tienes cinco segundos para hablar antes de que comience a gritar.

Él rodó los ojos sin tomarle importancia y caminó con paso grácil hasta la cama donde ella yacía y se recostó.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

Él estiró la mano y quitó un mechón de aquel rostro pálido y triste.

-Alice y Rosalie me convencieron de venir.

-¿Alice y Rose?

-Ellas estaban muy preocupadas por ti, pero como ayer no las recibiste, dijeron que tenían que hablar contigo de una forma u otra.

-Y te enviaron a ti.

-Sólo porque ellas tuvieron miedo de caer por tu pared, Emmett es demasiado grande para ser sigiloso y Jasper tiene examen mañana. Siempre hubiesen podido arremeter contra tu puerta pero no sabían qué tan mal estabas.

-Es simplemente un resfriado.

_«-¿Es ella agradable?_

_-No quiero hablar de esto contigo. No es justo._

_-Jacob…_

_-Debemos terminar. – rió con tristeza - Jamás pensé que yo sería el que dijera esto alguna vez._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Siempre pensé que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti y que, algún día, me dejarías por alguien más. Alguien que te ame más que así mismo, alguien que piense en ti en cuanto despierte, alguien para quién seas su mundo. Alguien como Edward. _

_-Edward no tiene nada que ver con todo esto._

_-Edward sí tiene que ver. Él tiene razón… el imbécil siempre la tuvo._

_-Jacob, estoy perdida. No estoy…_

_-Abre tus ojos, quizá te sorprendas._

_-¿Puedes explicarte?_

_-Te quiero, Bell's. – murmuró abrazándola - Siempre lo he hecho, pero tengo que hacer esto. Entonces…_

_-Está bien._

_-Es lo mejor._

_-Eso creo. Bien…»_

-Hablé con Jacob, y me contó lo que pasó.

-¿Él…?

-No lo culpes. Él de verdad no quería hacerlo.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?

-Creyó que yo podría serte de ayuda.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Entonces escúchame.

-Edward… - sollozó, pero él la atrajo hacia él sintiendo su cuello húmedo cuando ella escondió el rostro allí.

-Sé que duele, cariño. Sé que duele que te rompan el corazón.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo si no…?

-¿… si no me he enamorado? Me he enamorado, pequeña.

-¿De verdad?

-Uhummm. Mucho.

-¿Y ella?

-Ella no lo sabe, nunca lo supo.

-¿No se lo dijiste?

-Nunca me va a ver como algo más que su amigo.

-Que idiota. Pero tú lo eres más por no decírselo.

Él rió como si lo que ella le hubiese hecho mucha gracia en vez de dolor y le acarició el rostro con ambas manos.

-Puede que sea algo despistada, pero es una buena chica. La mejor.

-Si fuera la mejor, no habría roto tu corazón.

-Ella no sabe que lo hizo.

-¿Te dolió? – susurró entrelazando sus dedos.

-Sobre todo la última vez.

Bella levantó el rostro de sus manos y lo observó asustada como si algo la hubiese golpeado de pronto.

-¿La última?

-Ha roto mi corazón más de una vez, Bella. Ha roto mi corazón muchas veces sin siquiera notarlo.

-Eres bueno actuando. Si yo no me dí cuenta que paso todos los días contigo, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo ella?

-Cierto. – susurró dibujando círculos en el dorso de la mano de la chica.

-Gracias por venir.

-Siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Ella se acurrucó junto a él y lo abrazó con fuerzas antes de sentir su aroma masculino revolverle el estómago. Él le besó al cabello y cubrió a ambos con una manta esperando que la chica se durmiera para poder escurrirse de su lado a pegar su corazón… una vez más.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si, cariño?

-Perdón por romper tu corazón.

Bella pudo sentirlo tensarse entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haz dicho?

-Perdón por romper tu corazón. Yo no sabía que lo estaba haciendo, lo lamento

-No tienes que pedir disculpas, Bella. – susurró - No fue tu culpa, tú no lo sabías.

Y la abrazó más fuerte aún.

-Aún así lo siento mucho.

-Está bien, cariño. Duerme ahora, necesitas descansar.

-¿Me darás una oportunidad?

-¿Una oportunidad?

-Para arreglarlo. Cuando yo era pequeña y me caía, mamá siempre me hacía sentir mejor con besos y abrazos.

Edward la observó cuando ella quitó el rostro del escondite que era su cuello y le besó delicadamente los labios.

-¿Me darás una oportunidad para arreglarlo?

Él la besó una vez más antes de arroparla a su lado y sonreír como un bobo.

-Todas las que quieras, amor. Todas las que quieras.

* * *

_He estado a un maldito paso de ponerme a llorar como una magdalena. De hecho, cuando lo hube escrito, lo releí unas dos veces y las dos veces mis ojos se aguaron y de mi boca salió un involuntario "Owwwwww!". _

_Creo que estoy tomándole demasiado gusto a esto de hacer Edward's más dulces y adorables. Supongo que es porque yo quiero a una persona así, como él._

_¿Lindo es soñar, verdad?_

_Bueno, yo y mi soledad nos vamos a estudiar anatomía._

_Sweet Kisse's, Pebels._


End file.
